detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Kogoro's Class Reunion Murder Case
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #5401D0; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Opening song: |Mune ga Dokidoki |- !Closing song: |Meikyū no Lovers |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #5401D0; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« Pet Dog John Murder Case |- !Next episode: |Computer Murder Case » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of episodes |} Characters introduced Cast |} Gadgets |} Case 'Situation ' 'Part 1 ' After Kogoro and Conan take down a would-be bank robber, they head off to Kogoro's 15-year class reunion with Ran. Kogoro's old friends were all on the state-winning Judo team together, but when the beautiful Yumi Horikoshi turns up in her room dead of an apparent suicide, the fun is abruptly ended. |} 'Part 2 ' Kogoro's class reunion continues, but all the catching up has finally caught up to the classmates leaving one of them dead! Is the killer still among them, and if so, can Conan apprehend him in time? Everyone's a suspect in this exciting episode of Detective Conan! 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= The killer is Kazushi Nakamichi. To settle their deals and as soon as the others were out of sight, confronted her and shot her in the head by using the gun that had been missing in the bank robbing case, which he stole. Kazushi manage to trick everyone (except for Conan and Kogoro) into thinking that Yumi had committed suicide, taking also advantage of how Yumi had mentioned that she did want to kill herself due to depression and her really bad economic situation. Unfortunately, what Nakamichi didn't count on was accelerated rigor mortis, caused by exercising before dying; he played ping-pong with Yumi before killing her, but had to leave the room to make up an alibi when Conan and Ran were drawing close. Because Yumi held a ping-pong racket with her index finger pointing out, it was impossible to move it around the trigger of the gun once rigor mortis settles in. Conan wanted to drug Kogoro to expose Nakamichi, but when he was about to do so, he heard Kogoro angrily talking to himself and swearing to resolve the case no matter what. Conan was so moved by Kogoro's sincerity that instead of making him sleep, he limited himself to subtly give him the pointers he needed to fully uncover Nakamichi's guilt. Nakamichi admitted to being the killer, explained why he killed Yumi, and then angrily attacked Kogoro, who then easily used a Judo throw to immobilize him. Nakamichi says Kogoro is still as strong as ever but Kogoro denies it, saying that Nakamichi has become weaker. 'Motive' Kazushi and Yumi had been dating for years, yet Yumi refused his marriage proposals no matter how many times he begged her. However, as soon as he got engaged to the daughter of his boss, Yumi got so jealous that she started blackmailing Nakamichi with private photos that she threatened to send to his fiancé. The school reunion was supposed to be the last time they'd see each other. Manga to anime changes Main article: List of differences between the manga and anime *The manga starts off at the reunion during the moment where Conan and Ran are bathing. The anime starts before the reunion is held with Conan and Ran trying to convince Kogoro to take them. During which a robbery takes place with Kogoro and Conan pursuing the robber. Kogoro is saved when Conan kicks the gun away from the robber. Afterwards, Kogoro, Conan, and Ran meet with Yumi who hopes to see all of them at the reunion. Meanwhile the culprit sneaks onto the scene to steal the gun used by the robber (though the culprit's not revealed until Part 2). Remastered version *A remastered version of this case was aired on August 16, 2014 (Part 1) and August 23, 2014 (Part 2). BGM listing 'Part 1' 'Part 2' Gallery See also *Season 1 *List of cases solved by Kogoro Mouri References Detective Conan World Wiki